


Where the sun sets | Verkwan

by swimminghansol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimminghansol/pseuds/swimminghansol
Summary: "I thought you hated seeing the sunset by the beach?""You said it's your first time seeing it here, so if you come back here again you'll remember me."Hansol has a past he's having trouble moving on from, to blaming himself and having nightmares about his girlfriend's death.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 7





	Where the sun sets | Verkwan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally posted this story on wattpad but I also wanted to post it here just in case my wattpad account breaks or something lol
> 
> wattpad acc: @meaningfulday 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy reading this!! ❤️

vernon.

Three hours. I only have three hours left to finish this research paper for our History class or else Mingyu's going to kill me for sure if I don't get it done. Me and Mingyu are partners for this assignment, and he's already done with the first half of it and now it's my turn to do the other half. 

I'm sitting in the library frantically typing on my laptop to get this paper finished. Everybody else was in the cafeteria since it was lunch time, making it only a few people were with me inside the library. 

As a procrastinator myself, of course i'm stressed out right now and just how ready I am to throw my laptop across the room out of frustration. But even with that, I tried to stay calm and just focus on the task in hand.

After a few copy and paste here and there, I started to grow hungry since it's lunch time right now. As I was searching inside my bag to find something to munch on, someone put their sandwich next to my laptop.

I looked up confused, only to see the person was Joshua, an annoying friend of mine. 

"I didn't see you at lunch earlier with the other guys, so I wanted to check up on you." he says as he sat down on the chair next to mine. 

"How did you know I was here?" I asked as I opened up the sandwich he brought. 

"My gut just told me you were here."

"I really doubt that." 

"I swear it's like a mother's instinct or something," He joked. 

We both laughed quietly, remembering we were still inside the library. I happily ate the sandwich and continued with the research paper.

Joshua just took out his phone and looked at some posts in Tumblr to pass the time, he said he'll wait for me until recess is over so we can go and walk to our classrooms together.

As thirty minutes has passed by, finally I was completely finished. After a total of three days of working on that research paper it was finally done! I can truly calm down now and don't have to worry about Mingyu anymore. 

I transferred the files to my USB drive so I can give it to the Liberian to get it printed. Good thing this Liberian allowed us to use the printer because the old Liberian didn't, she said 'It was a waste of ink to let students use it' which was just unhelpful for students who doesn't own a printer. 

When the Liberian was finished she handed me my print outs and I bid her a small thank you before walking back to our table where Joshua was patiently waiting for me. 

"Thank god you're done! I really thought I was going to die out of boredom waiting for you to finish that stupid research paper," Joshua jokingly acted to be annoyed. 

"You know you could have just left me here, right?" I reminded him, "you didn't have to stay."

"I just wanted to be a good friend," he says. "And I gave you my sandwich! Be thankful." 

I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Thank you for the sandwich, it was delicious." 

Me and Joshua fixed our items and grabbed our bags. We walked straight to the exit on the way to our classes. As we were chatting in the halls, I stopped on my tracks when my phone suddenly rang, signalling an incoming call. 

I took out my phone and looked at the callers I.D.

Caller: 'Rin🧡' 

ACCEPT | DECLINE 

It was my girlfriend, Hyerin.

I hesitantly looked at my phone, debating whether if I should accept the call or not. Joshua noticed I was staring at my phone for too long so he pushed me lightly to bring me back to my senses. 

I didn't even realised I was staring at it. I just sighed and waited for my phone to stop ringing by itself. 

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked with a concerned tone, "You never ignored Hyerin's calls before." 

"It's just..." should I tell Joshua the truth or? "...no, nothings wrong." 

"If you say so..." Joshua mumbled. He knows I'm lying, but Joshua isn't the type to push people about their problems. He waits for them if they're ready to tell, that's Joshua.

"Let's go! We'll be late if we stay here longer." I reminded him. I heard my phone beeped but I just ignored it. Joshua nodded and we walked towards where our classrooms are. 

When we arrived at my classroom he bid his goodbye and left for his room, since his a Senior their rooms are a little bit further from ours. 

I walked inside the classroom and I saw that most of my classmates already came back from recess, luckily enough I wasn't late because I seriously wouldn't be able to handle our teachers' punishment whenever someone is late. 

As I sat on my seat, putting my backpack on the side. When I was already settled in my seat, I heard somebody cleared their throat from behind me.

Without even looking back I know exactly who that person is already, It's no other than Kim Mingyu. I know he was here for our research paper, so I just handed him the print outs from my bag so he could check them out. 

While he was scanning the papers with a serious expression on his face, I honestly didn't know whether I should be worried or laugh. I know for a fact that Mingyu is very cautious about his grades, being the top student and all. 

One time he got an eighty-nine on his card and he almost flipped. I do get why his grade cautious though, it's understandable if you have strict parents like Mingyu has. I'm lucky enough that my parents doesn't pressure me about my grades, as long as I don't have failing ones it's all right. 

"Why are all of these wrong?!" Mingyu suddenly shouted, making me flinch a bit. 

"Wh-What do you mean wrong? I just followed your stupid instructions!" I said in defence. 

"Yeah, I know." he says then smiles. "I'm just messing with you, Sol."

I sighed in relief. "What the actual frick, Mingyu? Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry! And thank you for finishing this paper, I was so busy the past few days I barely had time to do school work." he says. 

"No worries Gyu, it's not a big deal. And besides, what's important is that--" I was suddenly cut off when a girl came to our room, panting with a panicked expression on her face. 

"Chwe Hansol!" the girl called out, it was Yebin, she's the class president of the room next to ours. I was confused to why she suddenly called for me, but what she said after really explained it. 

"I need to talk to you! It's.. it's about Hyerin.. she's missing. "

A sudden feeling of regret washed over me when I heard what she said... Hyerin's missing? Does Hyerin calling me eariler had something to do with this? 

"Sh-She fainted earlier during P.E class s-so we took her to the infirmary," she continued, "but when I came back to check on her she was gone! She hasn't even came back to class either."

"Yebin calm down, maybe she just gone outside to get some fresh air." Our class president, Nayoung, spoke up. "Please stop panicking."

"The nurse saw she had cuts on her wrist while they were checking up on her, and your telling me not to panic while she's missing?!" and there Yebin started crying, "S-She could be anywhere right now! I don't really want to think about the worst possible scenario right now but I'm just really worried!" 

I couldn't play out the scene I just witnessed in front of me. Like Yebin said, I also don't want to think the worse possible scenario on what happened to Hyerin or where she went to. 

Me and Hyerin had our conversation about her cuts before... she promised she'll stop but she still did it and this time it's all my fault. 

"That's why I want to talk to H-Hansol," Yebin says, "Maybe.. Just maybe you know where she went?" 

Everybody in the room is just looking at me, waiting for an answer. I suddenly felt cold.. Hyerin why? I took out my phone to see a notification from Hyerin... the message I ignored earlier. 

I looked at it for a few seconds before my fingers shakily clicked on the notification. 

'hansolie i'm sorry. please forgive me? i didn't mean to break your promise

you know this right, 072116? i trust u hansol' 

I tried to stop the tears from coming down but it was impossible. I bit my lips to not let a sound come out of me.

This is all my fault. My fault... When all my classmates saw my breakdown I think they got the message, even Yebin who's crying even more now. 

I felt Mingyu's hand on my shoulder, he gave me a reassuring squeeze to calm me down a bit. "I'll drive...I'll take you to her..." Mingyu offered. 

I nodded and wiped the tears away in my eyes. I fixed myself and took a deep breath. Me and Mingyu proceeded to exit the room and to the school's parking lot.

We got into his car, having a heavy heart. Mingyu started the engine and drove. We had a bit of trouble convincing the guard who's in charge of the gate to let us out, he was just not gonna let two students drive away from school since classes were still on going. Mingyu just explained the whole situation and the guard eventually let us through. 

"12 Hakdong-ro 67-gil Gangnam-gu." I said.

"That's the address?" Mingyu asked. 

"Yes," I replied, "You know the way to Cheongdam, right?" 

He nodded. I know Mingyu is really confused right now, he is obviously concerned about Hyerin as well. This actually isn't the first time Hyerin did something like this. Last time we were extremely lucky that we got to her before she actually tried to end it all. 

Seeing her on the floor that day, crying and trembling with fear. I was determined to never see her in that situation ever again, that I would prevent everything that could harm or hurt Hyerin. But here we are, I'm hurting the person I love. 

When we pulled up in the familiar building, I didn't even hesitate to open the car door and dash inside the building. I ran up the stairs all the way to the seventh floor because waiting for the elevator to come down will take too long. 

As I got to the seventh floor, almost out of breath. I went straight to room G-218, Hyerin's apartment space. I quickly entered the pass code to be able to unlock the door, 072116.

I pushed the door open and continued my way inside the room only to see my worst nightmare becoming a reality. At this very moment I didn't know what to do or feel. Should I scream? Cry? Be angry? Be terrified?

I shook my head in disbelief, slowly walking backwards while looking at my girlfriend's body hanging from the ceiling in fear. I heard Mingyu running towards me, panting from taking the stairs as well. 

"H-Have you found Hyerin?" he asked while trying to catch his breath. When he saw I didn't replied, he looked where I was staring and his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. 

"Hyerin..." Mingyu was in shock. 

"Call 119." I said sternly.

"Hansol... I--" 

"I SAID CALL 119, NOW! PLEASE NOW." I shouted. 

Mingyu instantly shut his mouth and pulled out his phone to contact the paramedics, going to a near opened window to gain signal. 

I looked back at Hyerin's body and then thought this couldn't be real, right? I'm just having a nightmare, that's it. I'm going to wake up soon.

I just let whatever thought I have to keep myself calm but it's obviously not working. I clenched my fists and let out a loud sob. By the time Mingyu came back I was already a crying mess, he led me away from Hyerin's room and he informed me that the paramedics was already on their way. 

Mingyu kept rubbing my back, attempting to calm me down but I was still shaking and my tears were still streaming down. 

Hyerin trusted me the most and I just ignored her. I promised to protect but I failed. I failed as her boyfriend and best friend. 

Seo Hyerin... I'm sorry..

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be really slow! Maybe once every 2 weeks? sorry :( and i will try to edit this to fix some mistakes.
> 
> thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
